Mine
by snowyowl14
Summary: Annabeth is not pleased that Nico has a crush on her Percy, and decides to show Nico just how dangerous a daughter of Athena can be. Nico learns to never piss off Annabeth. One-shot. Percabeth, Mild Solangelo. Nico POV.


Mine

Title: Mine

Pairings: Percabeth; mild Solangelo

Warnings: fluff, Boy x boy, mild violence

Summary: Annabeth is pleased that Nico has a crush on **her** Percy, and decides to show Nico just how dangerous a daughter of Athena can be. OR Nico learns to never piss off Annabeth. One-shot. Percabeth, Mild Solangelo. Nico POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus series. Trust me, if I did, the movies wouldn't exist. These series belong to Rick Riordan, although this fanfiction has been written by me.

 **Author's Note: I thought it was weird how Annabeth was not at all affected by Nico having a crush on Percy, so I decided to do something about it. Please Review, it really makes my day!** **?**

Nico smiled as he finally left the infirmary after 3 long days of boredom. Sure, he enjoyed spending time with Will, but will had patients to take care of, which left Nico staring at the wall.

He stretched, and started heading towards the Hades cabin. However, he stopped short when he saw Leo running towards him, yelling his name. His confusion increased when the Latino pulled him behind a tree.

Before Nico could question him however, Leo shushed him and whispered "Dude, why the hell are you not hiding?"

Nico frowned. "Why would I be?". Leo stared at him incredulously. "You seriously have no idea, do you?" Without giving him a chance to interrupt, he continued "Dude, you told Percy you had a crush on him with Annabeth standing _right next to him_. Did you really think she wouldn't care at all?"

Slowly, Nico started to make sense of what the other was worried about "B-But she didn't say anything earlier..."

Leo sighed. "She wasn't going to say anything with Percy right there, and then you were in the infirmary for three days" Leo said in a duh tone "But now..." He trailed off.

"Hey, Nico!" Came a voice from nearby. Nico turned and gulped when he saw Annabeth staring at him. " We need to talk."

"It was nice knowing you, dude" said Leo, Patting Nico's back before hightailing in the other direction.

Annabeth walked to Nico, and Nico was reminded of just why Annabeth was considered the unofficial captain of the Argo 2. That girl was fucking scary!

"So, you have crush on Percy." Stated Annabeth, her grey eyes glinting dangerously.

"H-Had!" protested Nico weakly, cursing his voice for quivering.

"Nico, please don't insult my intelligence. It's obvious to everyone but Percy that you still have feelings for him, however faint", said Annabeth matter-of-factly. Nico nodded weakly, wishing that he could be anywhere but here. He could just shadow travel away, of course, but not only had will threatened to castrate him if he did, but also there was no doubt in his mind that Annabeth would hunt him down, as nothing said "guilty!" like running away.

Annabeth pressed down on his throat gently with her forearm, effectively pinning him to the tree. Nico gulped, knowing that if she wished to, she could kill him in less than a minute. She leaned in, reminding Nico how scary her eyes were, and whispered, "If you ever touch, flirt with, or check out Percy, even though he would be oblivious, trust me when I say I will find out. And you _will_ regret it."

With that, she took her elbow off his neck and leaned back, smiled if she hadn't just tried to kill him, and walked off.

He released a breath he didn't even realise he was holding, and sank to the ground. That was when he decided that he would rather face another great war than piss off Annabeth.

Percy sighed as Nico spotted him and immediately started walking away from Percy for the third time that day.

"Anna-Beth!" he whined "Do you have to threaten anybody who might possibly like me? At this rate, I'm not going to have any friends left!"

Annabeth just smirked. Maybe her seaweed brain wasn't as oblivious as everyone believed.

The End


End file.
